


Your obedient servant

by IperOuranos



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Shamael ha compiuto un errore imperdonabile, ed Ethel è determinato a fargliela pagare.





	Your obedient servant

La coda sottile si avvolse attorno ai fianchi di Shamael, strappandogli un ringhio basso. Il suo signore lo guardava dall'alto, gli occhi scuri fissi di lui, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

"Sei il primo. Non pensavo potessi essere la preda più facile."

Commentò il demone superiore, stringendo meglio la presa sul suo corpo, la coda appuntita che affondava contro la sua pelle, graffiandone la superficie. Shamael lasciò un gemito strozzato nel sentire l'aria venire schiacciata fuori dai suoi polmoni. Avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma le parole non uscivano, e soprattutto il suo signore sembrava interessato a tutto tranne che alle scuse.

Il demone superiore abbassò la testa, per guardarlo da più vicino. Shamael agitò nervosamente le gambe cercando di toccare terra, ma la coda lo teneva ancora abbastanza sollevato da impedirglielo. Era doloroso e frustrante, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato altro che l'inizio della sua punizione. Se l'era cercata, in fondo. Avrebbe potuto portare a termine la missione assegnata dal suo signore con le proprie sole forze, come era giusto e previsto, invece aveva deciso di allearsi con gli accoliti di Gael, il demone che il suo signore e padrone Ethel odiava più di chiunque altro.   
Poco importava se tutto era stato fatto in buona fede, nel tentativo di accontentare i propri padroni. Shamael si era macchiato di un peccato più grave di qualsiasi altro alleandosi con i loro nemici, ed ora Ethel torreggiava su di lui, stritolandolo con la sua possente coda, e pretendendo risposte che non sarebbero servite a nulla. 

A quanto pareva il suo padrone non aveva ancora scovato gli altri demoni. Decise di prenderla come una notizia positiva, forse avrebbe trovato un modo per barattare la loro vita con i propri servigi.   
Ethel lo guardava con i suoi occhi carichi di collera, e Shamael avrebbe semplicemente voluto potersi prostrare ai suoi piedi, chiedendo umilmente perdono. Ma non poteva, doveva ricevere la punizione che meritava, e trovare un modo per avere salva la vita degli altri demoni. Poteva farcela, ne era certo. In fondo, pochi conoscevano il suo padrone quanto lui.

Ethel lo sollevò meglio, portandolo fino alla propria altezza per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi, e passò lentamente la lingua sulle proprie labbra, guardandolo come un predatore osserva la sua preda più succulenta. Shamael sentì un tremito attraversargli tutta la schiena, ma cercò di farsi forza.

"Mio signore---"

Gracchiò, cercando di far uscire la voce. La sua coda, più corta e sottile di quella del demone superiore, si agitava nervosamente dietro di lui, dondolando a destra e sinistra. Sollevò le mani per poggiarle sulla coda dell'altro, nel tentativo di aggrapparsi ad essa e soprattutto far capire al demone superiore che gli era impossibile parlare, sperando in una sua scintilla di misericordia.   
Ethel inclinò lentamente la testa di lato, gli occhi scuri come pozze che fissavano il volto dell'altro. Sembrò soppesare per qualche secondo le sue possibilità, per poi decidere di lasciar improvvisamente andare la presa sul corpo del demone minore, che finì in ginocchio di fronte a lui, tossendo un paio di volte. Ethel lo guardò dall'alto, e allargò un lieve sorriso divertito.

"Vedo che finalmente ti sei ricordato il tuo posto. In ginocchio, davanti a me, a implorare la mia pietà. Vediamo, forse se continui così potresti anche riuscire ad ottenere qualcosa. Ma non pensare che mi sia dimenticato della tua punizione."

Un altro brivido scosse il più piccolo, che sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo padrone, ben attento a non farsi neanche venire in mente di alzarsi in piedi.

"Sono qui per servirvi, mio signore. Mi dispiace averla delusa, tutto ciò che volevo fare era servirla al meglio. Mi permetta di rimediare, signore. E la prego, mi permetta di intercedere per le vite degli altri demoni."

Ethel inclinò la testa nell'altra direzione, un sorriso che si allargava sulle sue labbra scoprendo le zanne affilate e sottili. 

"Ma davvero. Vorresti che li risparmiassi, eh? E come pensi di convincermi, esattamente? Dovrai impegnarti, in questo momento non vedo alcuna ragione per farlo."

Shamael deglutì, cercando di nascondere il dubbio che si stava insinuando sotto la sua pelle. Annuì una volta, per poi sporgersi in avanti, fino a poggiare delicatamente la fronte contro la coscia del suo signore. Alzò gli occhi su di lui, mentre la sua lingua sottile scivolava in avanti, carezzando la pelle.  
Ethel rise a bassa voce, mentre lo osservava.

"Vedo che come al solito le qualità che sai mettere a mia disposizione sono limitate. Pensi davvero di convincermi così? Dovrai impegnarti, per riuscirci. Sono ancora arrabbiato con te, ricordi?"

"Allora dovrebbe usarmi per sfogare la sua rabbia signore, così potrà tranquillizzarsi e riprendere a pensare a cose più importanti del suo umile servitore."

"Sempre la risposta pronta, vero? Ebbene, sarà meglio per te che sia come dici."

Ottenuta la possibilità di continuare, Shamael si gettò subito al lavoro. Poteva nascondersi dietro il grande ideale di salvare i suoi amici demoni, e dietro la comprensibile paura di qualsiasi punizione Ethel avesse intenzione di riservargli, ma la semplice verità che si nascondeva dietro la sua stessa esistenza era che il suo ruolo e il suo desiderio non era altro se non appagare il suo signore, lasciando che usufruisse di lui come di uno dei tanti oggetti della sua collezione. E la sua onestà, la sua lealtà erano stati ripagati molte volte, in passato. Era sicuro che avrebbe potuto ottenere qualcosa anche questa volta.

Sollevò il sottile strato di pelle che cadeva elegante tra le gambe del suo signore, e la sua mano si avvolse subito intorno al membro del demone superiore, per nulla stupito di trovarlo già eretto. Ethel era sempre estremamente posato, ma nulla lo eccitava più della caccia, il poter inseguire qualcuno nei boschi che erano sua proprietà, per poi calare sulla sua preda e farne ciò che voleva. L'idea di essere lui la preda, questa volta, fece di nuovo tremare Shamael, di qualcosa che era più vicino all'anticipazione che alla paura. 

Il demone minore guardò da vicino il membro del suo signore, per poi avvicinarsi lentamente, passando le labbra sulla lunghezza con attenzione. Ethel rimaneva immobile, guardandolo dall'alto, senza muovere un muscolo. Alto e possente come sempre, alzò una mano per poggiarla tra i capelli scuri di Shamael, tirando con decisione e strappandogli un gemito strozzato, prima di spingerlo contro il suo membro senza alcun preavviso, obbligando il demone minore ad aprire le labbra e accoglierlo nella propria bocca. Shamael non oppose alcuna resistenza, rilassò la gola cercando di accogliere al meglio il suo signore. Chiuse gli occhi e si aggrappò con le mani alle sue gambe, lasciando che il demone maggiore lo usasse per il proprio piacere come meglio desiderava. Ethel era possente ed era crudele, e la sua rabbia traspariva da ogni suo movimento, dal modo in cui affondava il proprio membro facendolo strofinare contro tutta la sua gola, nel modo in cui tirava i suoi capelli, mollando la presa per poi tirare di nuovo, lanciando acute ondate di dolore lungo il suo corpo. Shamael si sentiva totalmente sopraffatto da lui, e come tante volte prima si prostrò davanti al suo signore, godendo della possibilità di essere usato come suo personale divertimento. Ogni singola spinta appannava di più la sua mente, e velocemente tutto quanto divenne un'eco lontana. Gli altri demoni, la punizione, la vergogna, tutto scivolò via, sostituito dal puro bisogno di soddisfare il suo signore in ogni suo desiderio. 

"Guarda come siamo impazienti, uh? Tutta questa voglia di scappare, e ora non aspetti altro che essere usato dal tuo signore. Vedo che finalmente ci siamo ricordati il nostro posto."

Shamael trovò la forza di aprire gli occhi ed alzare lo sguardo, incrociando quello del demone maggiore. Vide la soddisfazione, la sete di potere, il divertimento che la sua posizione gli portava. E sotto, nascosto negli occhi scuri, vide il desiderio e l'eccitazione che l'avere così tanto potere faceva scorrere nel suo corpo. A Shamael non servì altro, il suo corpo già teso al limite a causa dello sforzo e del piacere che quello sforzo gli provocava si lasciò andare, e lui si aggrappò ai fianchi del suo signore, gemendo ad alta voce contro il suo membro. Un secondo, e improvvisamente l'erezione di Ethel si ritirò dalla sua bocca con un movimento secco, nello stesso momento in cui il demone faceva un passo indietro, e Shamael incespicò nel tentativo di non cadere. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, confuso.

"Non penserai davvero di avere quello che vuoi, piccola, vogliosa creatura. Ti avevo detto che saresti stato punito."

Shamael lasciò un lamento a bassa voce, ma non ebbe il coraggio di ribattere. Guardò l'altro allontanarsi, senza dire nulla. Purtroppo, il suo signore sapeva sempre dove colpire per fare più male.


End file.
